


Low Spark

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giorno patches Buccellati up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low Spark

A zipper is not quite the best way to put something back together.

To begin with, if you need something zipped back on, you probably are more injured than you’d prefer. Buccellati’s zippers can give you use of your severed arm again, but the ideal thing would be to not have lost the arm in the first place. It will never feel quite the same as it did before, and if it comes apart again at a bad time, you’re in trouble.

One thing that can be said for Buccellati’s zippers is that they’re painless. Even when he unzips his own organs, he hardly feels anything.

Giorno is also capable of fixing people up. He’s better at detail work, recreating missing cells where the holes in you now are. In terms of reliability, he’s better to go to than Buccellati.

On the other hand, that particular method of rebuilding a person is difficult for the body to just accept. Giorno’s power isn’t meant for healing, after all, and this use of it can sting.

Today Buccellati has gotten a hole through his leg. He also has a bullet still lodged inside.

Giorno doesn’t say anything, just kneels next to him and presses his hand against the bullet. It’s a fairly sizable hole, and Giorno needs something to work with, so he might as well use what’s at hand.

Buccellati hisses as the hole starts to close up, the bullet turning into flesh cell by cell. It’s painful but necessary, and he’s had worse hurts without making too much sound. Recently getting shot, for example. Still, he knows Giorno won’t think of him as weak if he lets out a groan or two.

The process takes longer than either of them would like, but eventually Buccellati is as good as new. He pats his leg just to make sure, despite having full faith in Giorno’s abilities.

“Thank you,” he says. He expects that Giorno would do this for any of their group without hesitation, but he is still glad to have him there.

“Of course.” Giorno has nothing to say about the fight that got Buccellati this wound. Getting hurt in a fight is merely an inevitability of facing a strong opponent, even if you don’t make a single mistake. The next difficult fight will see Buccellati injured again.

The most important thing is not even to not get killed. That, too, will be an inevitability someday in their line of work. The most important thing is to accomplish the goal. They both know that, so there’s no reason to bring it up.

Buccellati came back successful and alive. Giorno couldn’t ask for anything more.

Giorno smiles. “We had dinner while you were out. We saved you a serving.”

It’s not a guarantee that any of them will come back from any mission alive, but they choose to believe in each other anyway.

“Is it any good?”

“Narancia attempted cooking something complicated. We’re trying to be polite about it.”

Buccellati chuckles. “Now I wish you had finished it off before I came back.”

“You’re not so lucky just because you had a mission,” says Giorno. “Everyone else is waiting for us.”


End file.
